


Lemon? Is good

by Nigaishin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaishin/pseuds/Nigaishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly drabblet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon? Is good

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: blackangel_life and redleaf0 over at LJ  
> Slightly revised from 2005 edition, but still all the same.

 

 

Right then and there, lazily sitting at the kitchen table seemed the best way to spent their last day off.

 

The night was hot and wet, the air dense and heavy.

Midnight came and went, wee hours ticked by.

The heat made sleep simply impossible.

 

"I like lemons," Greg stated out of nowhere, eyes focused on the box of ice cream in front of him.

 

Gil looked up from his crosswords, one single eyebrow raised in amusement, silently prompting the other man to go on.

 

"I mean, they're kinda nice. And have a nice taste, too. And lemon ice cream is just so good, especially in summer," he nodded, licking some of said dessert off the spoon he was holding, his eyes darting up to regard his lover mischievously, "and, they're symbolic. My, you should see some of the stuff that pops up if you google it! Really, ... wow. Weird, isn't it? I wonder..."

 

Greg couldn't finish his sentence because Gil had pushed his chair back and gotten up, leant over the table and very calmly kissed his lover, pressing his tongue into the younger man's mouth to stop the incoherent stream of babbling.

 

The lab tech blinked, kissing back almost out of reflex before his lips curled into a smile against Gil's.

 

When they finally broke apart, Greg snickered.

 

"Good, isn't it?"

 

Gil was tempted for a second to tell him how lemon juice helps to scrub the stench of rotten corpses off your body, just to tease a whine out of the boy, but then merely nodded and grinned back.

 

 

~ fin


End file.
